Harry Potters Grandauther
by PepperminPatti
Summary: Sisters Veronica and Nymphadora Potter are forced to hide in a muggle orphanage after tragedy strikes their home. But when the man responsible finds them 4 years later, the sisters are forever torn apart, and Nymphadora is left with a scar, witch is identical to her grandfather's, Harry Potter. Follow her first year of Hogwarts, and find out what ties together 4 girls in completel.
1. Chapter 1

_August 10_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was uneventful and boring. I can't see my muggle friend Tanya, and I Only see her on school holidays now. I can't go outside and practice my quidditch in the abandoned field a little ways from my house, even though I want to make the Gryffindor quidditch team really badly. Dad said he would practice with me when we come of hiding. Dad can't stand staying put much more than I can. Mum on the other hand seems perfectly content staying inside. She hates large crowds and says that as long as her family is safe, she's happy. Oh. And Nymphadora. She's only 11 months old. All she's really ever known is hiding. Tomorrow is her first birthday. Maybe our fate will be different. Maybe by some birthday magic we'll be out of this mess and I could show her how quidditch works._

Veronica sighed. She knew there was very little chance of birthday magic. After all, there was no news of were Acluzor was and birthdays could not hold wands. But she knew some people had a knack for having things happen on their birthday.

 _Well it's 9:32 at night and Mum is calling for me._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Veronica-Ann Potter_

" Veronica!" Veronica's Mum yelled. " Come here please"

" Yes Mum!" Veronica replied. She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

" Did you brush your teeth?"

" Yes. And I took my shower, cleaned that picture of Uncle Ted and Aunt Victoire, and put Nymphadora to sleep."

"Be sure to brush your hair, Darling". Veronica's Mum said. "When your done. have a good night's sleep. I love you"

" I love you too Mum". With that, Veronica went upstairs and into the bathroom.

She took her brush and started to untangle the mess of silky black hair. When her hair was complete, Veronica braided it, and tied it off with a yellow scrunchie to match her nightgown. Veronica sighed. Her parents didn't like it when she wore night gowns, what of she needed to make a quick escape. And if nothing had happened at this point, nothing was ever going to happen. But she decided better safe than sorry, so she changed into a pale pink tank top and some Holyhead Harpies pajama pants. She looked at her face. She had her father's face, but her mother's dark skin and Indian eyes.

After she was done brushing her waist length hair, Veronica walked into her room. It was painted red and had Gryffindor banners and quidditch posters all over. Next to Veronica's bed, was a white wooden crib with a magic mobile that has stars, moons, wands, and brooms zooming around a pole. This was Nymphadora's bed of course. Nymphadora had her own room, but with the unsteady circumstances, she had to sleep right next to Veronica in case of attack. Veronica sighed. She felt so sorry for her sister. But, since Veronica could do nothing about it, she drifted of to a nice, dreamless sleep.

BANG BANG BANG THUMP! A strange noise woke Veronica. Her blood ran cold. Ohno. Veronica thought. He's found us. Then she fast as lightning, ran to the far side of her room. A million different things flurried though her head at once, but she knew she had just seconds to get her and Nymphadora OUT before he came upstairs. Finally, Veronica found the baby basket that held the Moleskin skins that held essential items such as money. Quicker than ever, Veronica gently, but swiftly, placed Nymphadora in the basket. When she was done, Veronica opened the window, climbed down the huge tree, and started running. She was glad she had changed out of the nightgown, but that wasn't on Veronica's mind.

Veronica was at least a mile away from home when Nymphadora woke up. (She had her favorite doll in a tight embrace when she was put in)She screamed and cried and damaged an explanation in her baby babble, but Veronica shushed her, in till they got to a park a good 5 miles away. Tired from all that running Veronica collapsed. And tired from screaming, Nymphadora fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

When Veronica regained consciousness, she was confused for a second, then when she remembered the events from earlier that night, she suppressed a sob that was rapidly rising from her throat. " No ". She assured herself. " There is no evidence. The best way to deal with this is to find someone that can help." She thought about it, then settled on the Leaky Cauldron. There would be plenty of people to help there. Then a new thought broke through the surface. How they get there?

" Abgya etta v" Nymphadora groggily said.

"Dory I don't have time . I need to find how to get to the Leaky Cauldron"

"Ory enna Muma" Veronica's stomach jolted.

" Dory, I-I don't. I don't know. Were-were Muma is. Veronica swallowed a sob for what felt like the hundredth time.

" Onia ond" Veronica tried to decipher what Nymphadora was telling her. Veronica knew that Onia was herself, because Nymphadora couldn't say Veronica yet. But what does Ond mean? Suddenly, Nymphadora tried to grab a stick on the ground.

" Ond! Ond! " Nymphadora urgently explained. That's it! Veronica thought. Ond means wand!

" You are so brilliant Dory!" Veronica then pulled out her wand. It was Mahogany, 11 and a half inches, flexible, and had a Unicorn Hair at the core. Veronica waved it around a bit, but nothing happened. Then Veronica muttered lumos , because she couldn't see a thing.

Only after 15 seconds and a deafening BANG, there came an astonishing sight. A purple triple-decker bus zoomed from around the corner. The bus had gold writing over the windshield spelled The Night Bus. Suddenly, it came to a screeching halt. Then a Blond-haired boy with a purple uniform emerged from the door.

" Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you what to go. My name is Tomas Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning". Veronica was astounded. " Whats your name ?" He asked. Veronica paused. Should she say her real name? She had literally no Idea where Alcuzor was and Tomas could be enhanced in a number of different ways. She didn't want to reveal her Identity to a complete stranger.

"Pansy. Pansy Whitbyk." She lied.

" And who's the little tyke in the basket?"

"My sister Nancy!" Veronica snapped.

" Ok ok! Don't attack me!"

" Sorry "

" Apology accepted. Now where do you wanna go?"

" How much would it be to get to the Leaky Cauldron in London?

" It would be eleven Sickles but with thirteen sickles you get hot chocolate and for fifteen sickles you also get a hot water bottle and toothbrush in the color of your choice." Tomas looked at Nymphadora. " and she gets 3 sickles off if she's under 3."

"Alright here you go" Veronica said as she paid him enough for them to both ride. And when she stepped on, she saw the most amazing thing. All three decks were filled with beds and some of the beds had sleeping witches and wizards on them. " Wow Dory." Veronica wisped. "We've struck gold".


	3. Chapter 3

(Note:All of Veronica's thoughts are in parentheses)

Veronica mentally kicked herself. She knew better than to address Nymphadora by her real name. But she really did feel as if she had struck gold. The Night Bus was a hotel on wheels. She picked a bed and sat down. Nymphadora took her surroundings, then tried to climb out of the basket, but Veronica held Nymphadora down tight.

" NoNo Dory, you can't wa..." Veronica stared, but the night bus suddenly jerked forward with another deafening BANG. Veronica held on as thigh as humanly possible, and made sure the basket didn't fall off and give Nymphadora a concussion. How anyone ever slept in this bus was a complete mystery to Veronica.

BANG! The Night Bus came to an abrupt halt, which proved too much for Veronica, and sent her flying face-first into a near-by window.

"Awhhh" Veronica groaned as she slid to the ground. " Thats gonna leave a mark". Nymphadora erupted into a fit of giggles, because apparently to a one year old, your older sister flying face-first into a window and sliding down to the floor like pancake batter is downright hilarious.

" Onia silly" Nymphadora said, still giggling.

" Onia head hurt" Veronica half ground, half . Then Nymphadora saw her sister was hurt, and was quiet. Then, a cloaked man bordered the night bus. (Cloak covering face. Not good. Wand out. )Veronica thought as she pulled out her wand. The man uttered an incantation. Veronica mentally swore as Thomas walked over

" Name" he said.

" Pansy Withplik."

" IMPOSTER! Pansy Withplik's in Azkaban. (Oops) Veronica thought. ( I'll probably meet her soon). And with that, Veronica quickly snatched Nymphadora's basket before she was literally thrown off the Night Bus.

When the sisters landed, Veronica did a quick check. ( wand? check. Nymphadora? check. Injures to Nymphadora? No. Injuries to self? Little bleeding on elbow where I broke my fall but otherwise good) Once everything was in order, a elderly lady walked in.

" That was a nasty fall you took" the lady said " Come with me and I will fix you up"

" No thank you I am fine"

" No, I insist. I'll make you some chicken soup"

" No way Miss. I can find my way just fine.

" You don't wanna get on my bad side young miss. I can make things very hard"

" I'm real petrified of a old lady". That last part was snarky, Veronica would admit but she didn't expect the elderly lady to start hitting her over the head with her walking stick. Veronica defended the blows with ease, then ran away with Nymphadora the second Veronica got.

" Is there one person who will be nice to a 13 year old kid with a 1 year old sister!" Veronica scream/cried. " I'm done." She collapsed." So done done done done done." Then Veronica let the sob that had been fighting its way up her through out. She felt helpless, weak, and traumatized. Then a girl about 16 showed up.

" Are you alright"? The girl asked with a voice like silk.

" No" Veronica sniffled.

" Did you lose a parent?" The girl asked. This only sent Veronica into a fit of tears. " I'm sorry". The girl apologized. " I'm Monica, and my parents died when I was 5 months old. Veronica gasped in alarm. "Its alright, really, but I know a place that can help you. They helped me. Do you want me to show you?" Veronica Shook her head, then lifted the now sleeping Nymphadora, and flowed Monica to a building that said: Miss Juniper's Home for Helpless Children.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Years Later

Nymphadora awoke to the sound of a large crash. She was startled, and leapt out of bed to find the source if the awful noise. When she got to the window, she saw the source of her not-so pleasant wake-up call was a gigantic icicle That had fallen next to the sign that read: Miss Juniper's Home for Helpless Children. She was glad the sign had been avoided in the Icicle's path. Veronica always told her that the sign had been a beacon of hope when she first arrives the the orphanage. After a few seconds, Nymphadora remembered the heating system was down and it was 15 degrees in the room, so she ran back under the covers. She checked the digital watch she had on at all times and it read; 5:52 am, 12/3. The watch was an orphanage supplied treat that every child wore.

Oh yea. Nymphadora thought. Its Veronica's 17th birthday. She sighed. She knew that even though her sister was an adult, they would be at the orphanage another year, for muggles came of age at 18, which Nymphadora just didn't get. Why would mighles want to wait one more year to reach adulthood? It was confusing. Being 5 was confusing in general.( she was short for her age, so at first glance she looked 4) Nymphadora decided to get dressed in her uniform. Red long sleeve dress, red leggings, purple watch, and white sneakers. Colors signify age at Miss. Juniper's. 0-7 was red. 8-13 is yellow, and 13-18 is blue. Nymphadora sighed again. It was unfair that Veronica had to go to her job at the museum on her birthday, but it was a tuesday, a slow day at the museum, so maybe she will be let out early. Then Veronica walked right through the door!

" Happy Birthday Veronica!

" Thanks Dory! My boss let me out today because he is a nice person and believes no one should work on their birthday, so he let me leave!"

" Your boss is nice, and now that you're all grown up, will you go to your school?"

" You know the answer Dory, I will only go back to school when I completely trust that you will be in good hands and none will atack. The Headmistress said I can come back and finish my education when the time is right." The there was a bang on the door. "I'll get it." And when Nymphadora was in for another shock, for Miss. Juniper herself was outside the doorway!

" Sorry to disturb you two, but I have great news! Your cousin Vincent is here for you! Meet me in the lobby when you are ready"! Miss, Juniper cheerfully said, and she walk out. She was almost too cheerful, as if she was trying. Veronica pulled Nymphadora to the side.

" Nymphadora Maya Potter, you must do everything I say when we go to the lobby. If I say to hide, you hide. If I tell you to run and save yourself, you do no matter what. Promise"?

" I promise, and why are you so serious?"

" Because we don't have a cousin named Vincent."


	5. Chapter 5

Nymphadora was terrified, and clung to her sister like fresh glue. Veronica muttered every spell she knew, which wasn't a whole lot, for she had only two years of magical education, but she knew the basics. But if who she thought was in the lobby was there, Veronica knew in her heart there was no way she would survive.

When the sisters got to the lobby, Miss. Juniper escorted them to a office.

" I'll leave you three alone." Miss. Juniper said, closing the door. Veronica looked at "Vincent" and her blood ran cold, as it had done in August four years ago. But there was no window this time, or big tree to climb down, and so many other things.

" Surprised Much?" A cold voice said. "You knew I would find your sister eventually"

" Vvverrooniiiccca?" Nymphadora sudderd. "Iiis dddatt ddda bbadd ggguyy?" Veronica turned her head to face Nymphadora's, then gave a small, crying, nod. Veronica half screamed, half gasped and ran toward the door of the room, trying to force it open. Acluzor gave a cold laugh.

" Silly child. But if your sister moves and you come quietly, I'll do it quick." That sent both girls into tears, Nymphadora's of shock, and Veronica's anger. How dare he insult her sister, try break her emotionally, before he tried to take her life. All Veronica could think about was how to get Nymphadora out of the room.

By instincts alone, Veronica moved herself exactly between Nymphadora and Alcuzor. "Stand aside, girl, if you know what's good for you". He snarled

"Stop. Please just stop." Veronica was crying.

" I have warned you for the last time"!

" Please don't do this"! Veronica pleaded, sobbing. "Please, I'll do anything"!

" AVADA KADAVARA!" Veronica-Ann Potter dropped to the floor like a Marionette with its strings cut. Nymphadora was hugging her knees with her back to the door at the time. She had shut her eyes, hoping to escape the living hell she was trapped in. When she looked up, her small, tear-soaked face peeked out from her knees, she found that her worst nightmare had come true.

" Veronica"? Nymphadora asked as he moved towards the corpse of her sister. "Wake up Veronica". But Veronica couldn't wake up, and in her heart, Nymphadora knew it, but she didn't want to believe it. "Wake up"! She was sobbing. Why would Veronica keep her in the dark like this?! " Veronica"? She looked at Alcuzor.

"Wake her up." She commanded him." You put her to sleep, now wake her up"!

Alcuzor leaned down to the child's ear.

" Oh I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to". That did it. Nymphadora ran to the other side of the room, screaming. She was paralyzed in fear and grief. Alcuzor pointed his wand in her face. He wanted to see the light leave her eyes, the death of this little girl. " AVADA KADAVARA "!

Nymphadora screeched in pain. It felt as if a sharp red hot knife was forcing it's way through her forehead and toward her soul, and trying to get in . She clutched her forehead, rocked back and forth, screaming until she fell to the floor unconscious. Alcuzor wasn't faring too well either. He was also in pain. He didn't know what was happening. He was invincible!

Then he vanished.

Nymphadora had no idea that her Grandfather had found her, and was trying to force the door, or Miss. Juniper had been under the Imperius curse, or a fidelus charm had been placed around the orphanage, keeping it from reach. She knew nothing at that moment but the pain. When Harry Potter finally forced the door open, he saw the worst sight imaginable. Veronica lay dead on the ground, and Nymphadora was unconscious and had a Lighting Bolt scar on her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nymphadora regained consciousness a few days later, she was laying in her bed at the orphanage. She was confused for a second, then remembered the events of the previous week, she cried. _Why did she leave me?_ Nymphadora thought. _Why did she go to where mommy and daddy probably are? Why?_ A man peeked his head into the room.

" I'm so sorry". He told her

" _I'm so sorry._ You don't get it do you!" Nymphadora was angry. How dare he lie about this. " Your one of those counselors that try to make the fact that you lost the most important person in the world is NO BIG DEAL". Nymphadora fiercely chucked a pillow at the man, but it missed by a mile.

" Actually, I'm not a therapist, but the person who has answers to everything. For example why I couldn't get to you for four years". He said. then Nymphadora looked up and found the man looked just like the picture of her father Veronica had, but older, and the eyes were different. He had a weird lighting bolt on his forehead. Nymphadora had been taught to trust her gut, and her gut was screaming that this man indeed had answers, and more importantly, could be trusted.

Then the man started to cry. Thats when Nymphadora knew to trust him. No one could put on an act like that. She put her small hand on the man's arm.

"Who are you?" She asked

" Harry James Potter, Father of James Sirius Potter. James's children were forced to flee their home and ended up in Miss. Juniper's Home for Helpless Children, which had a fidelus charm cast upon it, keeping people away. Only one child is still alive. She is 5 years old, and goes by the name of Nymphadora". Suddenly Nymphadora went to her nightstand and grabbed a picture of her father and gave it to Harry, he was speechless.

" Do I have to leave with you?" Nymphadora asked

" That is for you to decide" Harry said. "Take as much time as you need". It took a full day and night for Nymphadora to make her decision. Harry stayed in an empty room down the hall.

Nymphadora was going to go to Godric's Hollow with Harry, who she know called Grandad. She had to pack, which didn't take too long, for where wasn't much things to pack. Nymphadora always imagined packing to leave with her sister by her side, giggling, and her parents waiting in the lobby. But reality and dreamland were two completely different places. When she was done, she lugged the old suitcase (that a nice boy had given her) down to the lobby, and took Harry's arm.

"Grandad? How are we gonna get to Godric's Hollow? I hope we get to take the underground. Veronica took it to work and she said she would take me on a ride on my 6th birthday but…". She asked.

" We were going to apprate, but a short ride wouldn't be out of the question" Nymphadora grind for the first time since Harry knew her. It was a small smile, only the uppers of her lip curled, but it was a beam in Harry's book.


	7. Chapter 7

Nymphadora felt sick. Side-along apparition, as Grandad called it, made her want to throw up. And that she did, all over the sidewalk.

" It's alright". Harry said. "Most people throw up. It's usual to not feel right". He took out his wand, then cleaned up the puke. "Lets go home and meet your Gran."

When they got to Harry and Ginny's house, Ginny was already at the door. She looked around, She saw her husband and her youngest Granddaughter, who must be Nymphadora, but where was Veronica? She looked some more then saw her granddaughters forehead. It was déjà vu. The exact same lighting bolt scar was on both Harry and Nymphadora. Ginny suddenly figured out what happened to Veronica.

" Come in come in". She said. " There's breakfast on the stove if you hungry". If what Ginny suspected were true, Nymphadora wouldn't be hungry. After all, Ginny wasn't hungry after she lost her older brother Fred all those years ago. But she had to try her best to make Nymphadora feel welcome. Harry and Nymphadora walked inside. Nymphadora clutched her grandfather's arm. She was scared. She didn't even know these people, but she somehow knew she could trust them. "Now you probably want to get settled, so you can pick any of the bedrooms on the second floor. And fell free to ask any questions you might have."

Nymphadora walked up the stairs, lugging her small suitcase behind her. It held mostly clothes, but there also was a hairbrush, some scrunchies, her doll, Thea, that had been with Nymphadora all her life, and some photographs of her broken family. When she got upstairs, she walked into the first room. It was red, with orange carpets and weird moving posters covering the walls. There was a banner with a Lion on it, a big bed, and a wooden closet. She wasn't sure who's room it was, but she liked it. For some reason that Nymphadora couldn't explain, it felt like home. She dropped her suitcase and went exploring down the hall.

The next bedroom she came across had a few of the strange posters, but the walls were unpainted, giving the room sort of a tree-house fell to the place. There were hard-wood floors and a big window with a tree next to it. It was very nice, but not nearly as good as the first room.

Then she went into the last bedroom. The walls were pink, with a pale pink carpet, and had a beautiful vanity set with a big closet and a window seat overlooking the backyard. It was very beautiful and girly, but Nymphadora was more of a tomboy, so that room didn't appeal to her nearly as much as the first one.

When she walked back to the first room, she unpacked. The clothes went into the closet, while Thea and the moving portrait of her family went on the nightstand, and she pushed the suitcase itself under the big bed. Nymphadora heard footsteps and peeked out of her new room to see who it was. It was Gran.

" How are you doing"? Gran asked.

" Fine".

" What room did you pick"?

" That one". Nymphadora pointed to her new room. Gran gasped and put her hand on her heart.

" Like Father like daughter." She whispered.

"Huh?"

" That was your father's old room".


	8. Chapter 8

Nymphadora grabbed her coat from here it hung in the hook. She was going to see the grave of her sister. It had been three weeks since the death of Veronica, but she had been laid to rest a week before, but Nymphadora had gone to the grave every day since. Once Veronica got her coat on, she grabbed some Christmas flowers from the bouquet on the dining room table. Then she went outside. Godric's Hollow was bitter cold that night, and Christmas lights were sparkling everywhere, for it was Christmas Eve. She walked past the magical war monument that changed into a statue of her Grandfather and her Great-Grandparents. She kept walking till she came to the kissing gate. She pushed it open and walked till she found her target.

Veronica had been buried next to her mother, Kshipra Potter. Nymphadora kneeled down and split the flowers into four groups. First, she put a group in front of her sister. Then she placed some flowers in front of her mother's grave. This was when the tears started. She was so sad that she would have to spend Christmas without them. She hoped for the thousandth time that her father would find her. He was the only member of her nuclear family she had left. After that she would put the remainder of the flowers in front of the graves of her great-grandparents. She left the graveyard at a quick pace. Grandad knew where she was going, she had asked him if it was ok first, but he got worried when she was gone too long

§

It had started to snow once Nymphadora had made her way home. Her feet were cold and if it weren't for the pockets in her coat, her fingers would have been frozen.

" Hello dear." Her Gran said. " I'm glad you got home safe. Now run along and get changed into your pajamas."

" Ok."

" When your done, would you like to help me make some cookies for Santa"?

"Ok." Nymphadora went up the stairs to her room. She took out her nightgowns and couldn't decide between two. (She had gone clothes shopping with Gran the day after she had arrived) One was a light blue and had kittens on it. The other looked like a candy cane. It was white, and had red stripes on it. What one would Veronica chose? She thought. What one would she like better? Nymphadora ended up choosing the candy cane one, because she thought it was more festive than kittens.

Gran had already gotten recipe cards out when Nymphadora came into the kitchen.

" Hello Nymphadora, pretty nightgown. Now there are a couple different things that we could do. One is classic chocolate chip cookies, but if you want, we could do mix-ins. Or we could do a different kind of cookie, like sugar or gingerbread."

"Could we make gingerbread girls? I would make paper ones for Santa at the orphanage, but this year he might like real ones."

" Of course we can make gingerbread girls! I think Santa would like that every much." Gran was so happy that she could help Nymphadora with her tradition. Gran got out her wand, said an incantation, and ingredients zoomed from the cabinets and on to the counter. " Now Nymphadora, you might want to sit on a stool, you're a bit short."

" Are you going to use magic to make them, or are you going to make them like muggle people?"

" What ever way you like. But if you want to go do something else while I make them, I will call you down when they are ready to decorate."

" That sounds good." Nymphadora went into the living room. She took a picture from an overflowing table of a boy with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and glasses. She didn't feel guilty about taking it, there were about 5 other just like it, and went to her room. She felt under the bed until she found her target. It was a bag that held: a scrapbook, some spello tape, empty picture frames, and a box of markers. On the cover of the scrapbook, it said: My Brokn Famly, in big, red marker. This scrapbook held all the pictures of her family that Nymphadora had acquired over the past three weeks at her grandparents house. Nymphadora could read and write pretty well in her opinion, but she had needed help from her cousin, Collin, to get some of the spelling right. She opened it and flipped to a page that said: Dady. She took the picture of the boy, who was her father, out of the frame, and taped it to the page. The picture didn't like it, the young version of her father was both shocked and utterly annoyed. " I'm sorry." She told him. " You'll like it in my picture album. How old are you"? She asked the portrait. It held up 7 fingers. Under the picture, she wrote: Dady 7 years old.

"Nymphadora! The cookies are ready to decorate"! Nymphadora hurriedly pushed the supplies under her bed.

" Coming"! The kitchen smelled like gingerbread, sugar, and peppermint. Nymphadora got a chair and sat down at the table, right in front of the cookies. The cookies had heads, necks, arms, and triangles were the legs would have normally been. They had little ovals at the bottom, for shoes.

" I thought that those ones would be good, but I also made a few boys just in case Grandad wanted to decorate a few. I didn't add hair to them because there different types of hair. In the red bowl, there are candy canes. I can cut them if you need the shorter. In the orange bowl, there are gumdrops, in the blue bowls, there are licorice of all different lengths and colors. In the green bowls there are little sour ball candies. Frosting is in clear bags, so the pink bag is pink frothing and so on. Finished people go on the counter. If there is anything you need, just ask."

Nymphadora grabbed three gingerbread girls. Then she grabbed some black licorice and arranged it so that is was down to the cookies waist. She asked Gran to attach the hair, because she didn't know how. After she put a strip of blue frosting on the licorice hair to from a scrunchie. The she put a bunch of blue frosting on the body to be clothing. She also added a purple watch on the cookie's wrist. Then she moved on to the face. It was harder. She took brown frosting and made to circles for eyes. Then she made some black polka dot in the center of each eye. Nymphadora asked Gran what color lips were. Gran said they were pink. So Nymphadora grabbed the pink frosting and made a pink smile.

" She's done." Nymphadora said.

" What's her name?" Gran asked. " Is she based on a real person"?

" She's Veronica." Nymphadora said. Gran gasped.

" She so beautiful." Gran said, tears in her eyes. Nymphadora put the Veronica cookie on the counter. She started on the second cookie. She put on shorter black hair, brown eyes, and pink lips. She also put a thin lighting bolt on the cookie's forehead. Nymphadora couldn't decide whether she wanted to put the cookie in the orphanage uniform, or in the nightgown she was in now. For the sake of time, she did the uniform. She put it on the counter when she was done.

For Nymphadora's 3rd gingerbread girl, she took the light blue frosting and made pretty blue eyes. Then she made red lips, for lipstick. Then she took the black frosting and made eye lashes. She took some yellow licorice and put it on the girl. Then she asked if she could have silver frosting, and Gran made some. Nymphadora used the silver frosting to make a tiara. She put the princess in a pink dress and silver shoes. Then she added some dark blue to the tiara for sapphires. Then she put it on the counter. Later, when Grandad came downstairs, he made some too! Nymphadora and Gran made more gingerbread girls, and Nymphadora made a girl and boy, that looked like her grandparents.

After a while, Nymphadora got tired. But before she could go to bed, she and Gran did some last minute preparations, like setting up the milk and cookies. Then Nymphadora walked upstairs. Grandad came after her.

"Would you like me to come up with you?" He asked.

" No thank you. I am ok."

"Alright then." He would have done more, but he had already tried that.

§

Harry went to Ginny defeated. "I don't know how to help her. Sometimes she seems perfectly fine, and other times she just shuts everyone out. I don't know what to do." He started to cry. There was nothing he could do if Nymphadora didn't let him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! So I apologize for grammar issues a hundred times over! I wrote this fic a year or two ago and my spelling and grammar lets face it had some issues. I've been fixing is as much as I can, but I'm really sorry if I didn't catch something! And it would really help if you would let me know in the reviews what you think and any errors I might have! Thanks again for reading!** ** _Know back to our tale…_**

When Nymphadora awoke Christmas morning, she wasn't filled with the joy that greeted the rest of the five-years olds in the world. In fact, she didn't realize it was Christmas until she walked downstairs. Gran and Grandad were there to greet her.

"Merry Christmas Nymphadora"! They said.

" Thanks".

" Know before we open presents, I need to ask you something". Harry said. "The rest of the family is going to Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's house for christmas dinner, but if you would like to have a quiet celebration, then we can just stay here. I won't deny that it can get crazy when the whole family under one roof".

" Can I think about it?" Nymphadora asked.

" Certainly. Thats why I asked you now". He replied." But for now, lets open some Christmas presents". Grandad said. He knew his granddaughter was grieving, so he was being excited for Nymphadora's sake.

" Thanks". Nymphadora proceed to open presents. She went through the motions of christmas morning, but her mind was elsewhere. She thought about Veronica, and how much she missed her. And about her mother, who she couldn't remember. And about her father, who was missing. (She also was mentally debating on if she wanted to be with the rest of her extended family. On one hand, she wanted to stay home and hide there forever. But her heart was telling her that she should face her fear. That's at least what her sister would have wanted.)

It was time for breakfast when Nymphadora examined her gifts. Even with the short notice, her grandparents had still gotten her some pretty amazing things. There was a toy broom, that flooded a few feet of the ground, some doll-sized clothes for Thea, a set small animals that would walk around by themselves, and a storybook. She walked into the kitchen. It smelled like cinnamon. Nymphadora sat down in her chair. Gran placed a plate of hot cinnamon pastries in front of her.

"Merry Christmas dear". Gran said.

"Gran"?

"Yes".

"I made my choice. I want to go to Auntie Angelina and Uncle George's house for Christmas dinner".

"Wonderful! I will tell your Grandfather right away".

"Thank you".

"No problem". When Nymphadora finished her breakfast, she went into the living room to put her presents in her room. She took the clothes and the book in one arm, and the animals and broom in the other. Nymphadora only got 3 steps before it all fell down First she tried picking everything up, but it fell before she could take one step. then Nymphadora picked up the broom and the animals, and brought them upstairs. then she picked up the clothes and the book and did the same.

After everything was put away, Nymphadora got dressed in a cute little red dress with some white tights and black Mary Janes. She stuck her hair in a scrunchie, for that was all she knew how to do. Then she put her presents on her bed, and walked down stairs, where her grandparents were waiting for her next to the fireplace, with a flower pot full of flue power.


	10. Chapter 10

Nymphadora felt dizzy after traveling by Floo Powder. The world seemed to spin. But at least she went to the right place. Once the ground became stable, she saw how big Aunt Angelina and Uncle George's house was. It was a red brick two-story house with balconies and a huge backyard.

" Now Nymphadora, if you want to go home, let us know. We can just go. I get it if it's too much." Grandad said.

"Thank you." Nymphadora said. They walked to the living room. It was bright and big and full of happiness and holiday spirit. Before Gran, Grandad, and Nymphadora could get to far, Aunt Angelina stopped to collect their coats.

" Hello everyone! Dinner is cooking, and there are snacks and drinks on the counter over on the left near the living room. Now all the kids are downstairs in the basement." She said.

" Feel free to go where ever you want." Gran said to Nymphadora.

"Thanks." Nymphadora wandered around until she found the entrance to the basement. It was a staircase that was where a door would have been. Nymphadora heard voices, and listened before she went down stairs.

"She's NOT coming, Collin. Her sister died 3 weeks ago." A girl said.

"How do you know that she isn't coming?" Another girl said in retort.

" 'Cause people don't go to family events after the family went to their house for their sister's funeral" Then Nymphadora walked down the stairs.

"NYMPHADORA!" Collin said. " I told you she would come Melody!"

"Fine , your little brain got it right for once in your pathetic little life." Melody said

" Melody stop being so mean!" a boy said. " I'm gonna tell Mom!"

" Shut up Aberforth." Aberforth stuck his tongue out at Melody and stormed upstairs.

"That's my big brother." Collin said. "He's 8! Melody is 13, but she's mean." Then everyone told Nymphadora there , Ableforth and Melody were Uncle Albus's kids. Auntie Lily's kids were Harmoni(15) and Tony(10). Auntie Rose had Jeremy(16) and Minerva(8). Uncle Hugo didn't have any kids, While Uncle Fred had 4 kids, Ana and Ani(11), Mark(11), and Zack(14). Auntie Roxanne had Orla(13) and Jack(9). Uncle Louis had Collett(14) and Connor(11). Auntie Victoria and Uncle Fred had Remus(22) and Andromeda(19). Although adults, they still were in the basement with the other children. Auntie Dominique had Corey(16), Samantha a.k.a Sam(13)

"So thats pretty much all of us." Harmoni said.

" But Louisa, Tyler, Ariana, and Fredrick are in the living room being goodie little two-shoes and doing boring stuff". Zach said. " It's much better down here."

" Yep." Ani agreed. "What to go explore? Gran and Grandad did just buy this house last week."

" Last week! I thought they bought it last month!" Connor exclaimed.

" Well they moved in last last week, so it doesn't really matter when they bought it. All I know is that we are in a big unexplored house, and my antsy side is starting to kick in". Ana said. " Let's go explore!"

So all the kids who wanted to go explore the new house went up the stairs, and the the people who didn't stayed in the basement. Nymphadora went upstairs with Ana, Ani, Harmoni, Orla, Conner, Leia, Andromeda, Jack, Jeremy, Abeloth, Sam and Colin to see the rest of the house. No one could decide where to go first, and It exploded into a huge argument between Leia and Conner. But they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, so everyone scattered so no one would get in trouble and have to sit with all the grow ups. At that point, there was no re-forming the original group of 13, so the exploration continued in mini- groups.

Nymphadora was with Ana and Ani, who were 11, Harmoni, who was 15, and Andromeda, who was 19 and a full-fledged witch. First they went upstairs and left, but all they found at first was the master bedroom, a balcony, and a bunch of bathrooms. Then they found some guest rooms, which were more fun, but still boring. Then at the end of the hall, there was a closed closet. So the girls did what should be done when there is a closed closet at the end of the hallway, which was open it and see what was inside. To their delight, there were several Nimbus 2000's, a few Cleansweeps, and most helpful, some directions to the indoor flying room. So Ana, Ani, Harmoni, and Andromeda grabbed the Nimbuses, (and left the Cleansweeps untouched) .

" Hold up ladies, there's a problem. Are there any kiddie brooms?" Ani asked.

" Nope. Didn't see any when I searched the thing looking for better brooms." Ana said.

" I bet there's some in this flying place were going. Harmoni said. So the girls put back the brooms and followed the directions to the indoor flying room. Lucky for them, it was close. The flying room was sort of like a track room, but with brooms and quidditch supplies. They found a few Firebolt threes, but unfortunately, there was no toy booms, and the shortest regular broom was taller than Nymphadora.

"What are we going to do?" Ani said. "We can't just go on these awesome brooms and have Nymphadora be left out!"

"Does anyone still have a kiddy broom at there house? They could go get it." Andromeda said.

"Nope. Our's were switched out for good brooms ages ago." Ana said.

"Tony doesn't have one anymore." Hamoni said. " WAIT! do you have one Nymphadora?"

"Ummmm, umm yeea."

" Cool." Said Ani. " Can you go get it?"

" Ok."

" I'll go to." Said Andromeda. Nymphadora let out a sigh of relief. Having Andromeda would make her less nervous. Andromeda took the directions to the flying room and they wandered until they found the living room.

* * *

The living room was enormous, and there were sofas and loveseats all around they were a Raspberry red and the carpet was a deep orange. There were adults sitting and talking, their voices like rain. Over in the corner, a enormous Christmas tree stood, decorated with moving figures, and multicolor lights. Underneath was a train, and in the cars were rainbow presents with silky red bows. Nymphadora could have looked at the tree for years and never get tired of it. Her attention was soon stolen by four kids, getting people food. Zach was right. They were goodie little do gooders. It looked boring. Then she saw her Grandparents. She and Andromeda went up to them.

"Um Grandad?" Nymphadora asked.

"Is everything ok?" He asked." Are you alright?"

" Yea. But can me and Andromeda gggggoo" She got too Nervous to continue. Fortunately, Andromeda finished.

" To your house to get Nymphadora's toy broom?" We found an Indoor flying room and there isn't short enough brooms here."

" Of course dear." Gran said, her voice full of relief. "Andromida can come with you." But before anyone could say anything more, Auntie Angelina came out saying dinner was ready. Everything was amazing. But the need for brooms were forgotten completely. It was very late when Nymphadora and her Grandparents were finally home. Nymphadora took no extra time getting her pajamas on and climbing into bed. And for the first time since Veronica's death, she had no nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

6 years later

August 10th 11:53 pm

Nymphadora awoke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. She had the same nightmare she had had since her sister had died, of the living hell that shattered her world and tore everything she knew to shreds. Nymphadora was 10, her birthday was a few minutes away. She grabbed a notebook and pencil she kept on her night stand.

 _Death's eyes are cold, the blue-black of a bruise_

 _That will never heal._

She slammed the book shut and started to silently weep. The book was a rose red, with a binding of a silver curl, and the pages were white as snow, with sky lines. Nymphadora had written "Blab Therapy" on it in a fire orange. The notebook helped her when she had a hard time with life, like when someone looked at her like she was a kicked puppy or something. It especially helped when she had her nightmare. It was the same one she had had since she was 5 years old.

It always started out in the office, with green walls. Not the earthy leaf green that nature is known for, but a loud bright, kiwi green that makes you squirm and cry. The walls were always that shade of green. There were the pleads of a figure in blue with long black hair, and Death. With his pale complexion and deep blue-black pits for eyes, and then a scream. Everything turned neon green after the scream. The worst kiwi-green ever. Everything became burly, with a high-pitched laugh .Death looked into her face. He was blurry, but not any less terrifying. Then came the blinding green light again. And pain. That was the part that Nymphadora always awoke to.

She tried not to scream, so her Grandparents wouldn't worry, but she never could. It always took at least five minutes to convince them she was ok. She loved them and all, but they worried about her too much. And Blab Therapy worked its own brand of magic.

The funny thing was that Nymphadora always wrote in Poems. She could never explain why, but that's how it came out of her hand. There were poems about pity and pain and several poems recounting the dream. There were also color poems. For example:

 _Red is a wonderful color._

 _Red fills up a room._

 _You could snuggle right into red's warmth._

 _Red makes you forget all your worries._

 _Neon Green in the color of fear_

 _Neon Green is the color of slime_

 _Neon Green light shatters your heart into a thousand minuscule_

 _Pieces_

 _Never to unite again_

 _Such a curious thing_

 _For Red and Green to be paired together_

 _For Christmas_

 _The holiday of Joy and peace_

 _There are good and bad in everything_

 _But the portion is what matters_

No one had dared to read the notebook, Nymphadora kept everywhere she went, incase of a need for Blab Therapy. She was currently working on a poem about Death himself, or by his proper name, Alcuzor. Nymphadora sighed. She knew she would never get the guts to finish this poem. Even though she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts a month ago, she felt more scared than excited. She knew that she would never be as good as Veronica. In Fact, Nymphadora Potter was dreading Hogwarts. She could stand going to Quidditch Matches, but she famous and everyone thought she was some kicked puppy. On a scale of pain from 1-10, pity would be about a 4. But Quidditch would make up for any pity parties people secretly had in their brains. Quidditch was awesome.

Nymphadora loved Quidditch. It was always an exciting time when She went to Holyhead Harpies Games, and the Quidditch World Cup was the best thing ever. Nymphadora of course had her own broom. In fact, she could vividly remember her own first ride on a broom, when she was 5.

* * *

It was snowy, too cold to go outside for long, so Nymphadora was stuck inside. She has wanted to try out her new toy broom so badly. So She looked in her photo album to some people riding on brooms. She went on her own broom kinda the same way, and was soon zooming across the hallway. The wind was exhilarating, and she felt as if nothing could stop her. Then she hit a wall. It hurt really bad, so she screamed and Grandad came running upstairs. He saw what happened, pulled out his wand, and fixed her so she wouldn't get a concussion.

"I can see you caught the flying bug." He said chuckling. " Your father did the same thing, wouldn't be surprised of you two hit the same spot." Then he gave a big hug. "Nice flying. How about we bundle up and try this outside?" Nymphadora nodded her head in agreement. Then they went outside in the cold pearl snow and had the best time.

* * *

Nowadays Nymphadora had moved up from toy brooms to a Nimbus 2000. It was the only one Gran would agree in. Nymphadora knew that Gran had been seeker on the Holyhead Harpies, and had wrote for the Daily Prophet about Quidditch, but Gran wanted to keep Nymphadora safe as much as possible (with was a very good thing in the long run, but try telling a 9 year old that). Grandad on the other hand, was already helping Nymphadora with Quidditch skills to see what position she would be best at. It was really a formality because Nymphadora was built for Seeker. Either way, it was getting late. Nymphadora yawned and went back to sleep. She would work on her seeker skills in the morning.

* * *

When Nymphadora woke up, she felt happy. _Today is my 11th birthday._ She thought to herself. _Nothing bads gonna happen._ So she quickly got dressed in her favorite outfit: A red shirt with hearts on it and ruffles, some deep blue jeans, sneakers that were once white but are now muddy and grass stained from use, and a red headband. Nymphadora went into the blue bedroom, which once belonged to Auntie Lilly, and brushed her short, black, hair and put it back with the red head looked at her face in the mirror. Her face looked like Grandad's, but her skin was the same brown as her sister and her mother. Or at least the pictures of her mother that she could find, and the distorted memories Nymphadora had of her sister.

Her stomach dropped. How could she have forgotten?! Nymphadora looked at her purple watch. It was 8:11 am! Her mother's had been dead for 10 years just seven hours before. She suddenly felt a huge weight on her shoulders. Nymphadora walked downstairs slowly.

"What's wrong?" Gran asked, concerned. "Sweetie are you ok?"

"I guess." Nymphadora reached for her notebook. But it wasn't there! _I must have left it in Aunt Lily's room!_ So Nymphadora ran upstairs. Luckily, she found it right in the drawer that she put her brush in. She went downstairs. "I'm ok know." Nymphadora said.

"I'm glad." Said Gran, breathing a sigh of relief. " Now let's go celebrate someone's Birthday!" Nymphadora smiled

" You mean MY birthday!" She said giggling.

" Yea that's it!" Gran said back, giggling. The thing with giggling is that if it starts, then it's highly contagious, so it never truly stops. As Gran and Nymphadora walked into the dining room, the giggling was uncontrollable. But it immediately stopped when they got into the dining room. They had to compose themselves.

" Happy 11th Birthday Nymphadora!" Grandad said, full excitement. "Would you like to open some presents?"

"YEA!" Nymphadora screamed. " Sorry. I just got excited."

" That's ok. It's not everyday you turn 11." Grandad said. "If I recall, on my 11th birthday, Hagrid knocked down a door and gave my cousin a pig tail." Nymphadora's eyes grew wide.

" Really?"

" Really." So Grandad got into the tale of his 11th birthday. He was just about to get to the part where he was going to scare Dudley at midnight when Nymphadora gasped.

"Is that a Laptop?!" She asked.

" You bet." Said Gran beaming.

" But electronics go on the friz if they come to close! Right?" Nymphadora asked.

" Yes but this is part of a new line called WizTec." Grandad proudly answered." It's software is compatible with both muggle and magical internet."

"We even got it red, your favorite color." Gran proudly said. Nymphadora could barely speak. Her heart was too big for words. Her grandparents understood. Suddenly Gran made some red carnations for Nymphadora. She took them and went outside, to go put them in front of the graves of her loved ones, like she did every morning.

 _I hope Mom, Veronica, Great-Gran and Great-Grandad like these carnations._ Nymphadora thought. They were very beautiful. Then she heard voices, a girls voice and a boys.

"Eric! Give it back! I need it!" A girl's voice yelled.

"No way, Felica! I made it!" Eric yelled

"You made it for me! And besides, It's my favorite flashlight!" Felicia yelled back. Nymphadora stopped to listen.

" To bad! You asked if I could modify it and I did!" Eric yelled.

" I never said you could keep it!" Felicia yelled. Then she started to cry.

"Fine! Have your dumb flashlight!" Eric yelled, and tossed a purple flashlight to Felica. She caught it with no problem, then turned it on and shown in Eric's eyes. That wasn't the problem. The problem was instead of Ivory light, neon Green light emanated from the purple flashlight!

Nymphadora dropped everything she was carrying and started to breathe heavy. She was having flashbacks to that awful day, that day were Alcuzor used the neon green light on her sister. Nymphadora screamed and ran home. When she finally did get home, she completely ignored her grandparents scared peas of what was wrong, and ran straight to her room. She flopped down on her bed, screamed and cried into her pillow. Her grandparents birthed into the room. They asked what was wrong about a thousand times. Weather She told them about Felica and Eric and the green light she didn't now. Nymphadora was in a trance of fear and heartbreak. She must have told them, because Gran and Grandad were telling her something, but she couldn't make it out. Then she passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't mean to make that girl flip out. I was just trying to get back at my good-for-nothing older brother. I could feel her eyes when she first started looking at us, when I was trying to get my favorite flashlight back. Eric had just remodeled it, so it shown green light instead of Ivory light. That would make up for the fact that the flashlight itself is not actually green, but purple with green swirls on it. After she screamed and took off, the flashlight turned off. Must have been the faulty battery. Then I took off after her. I don't think she even noticed I was running after her, but I saw where she lived. Her house so right next to collapsed cottage that no one else in my family can see. I backtrack and find her flowers and her notebook. It says Blab Therapy on it. What's Blab Therapy? But I picked it up anyway, and I get the red pencil next to it. I go down to her house and look at the Collapsed cottage. I wondered who lived there, and why it's all collapsed. Anyway, I knock on the door and a man opens the door.

" Hi. I'm Felicia. I was getting my brother back for something and a girl with black hair started screaming, so I followed her here. Does she live here?"

" Yes she does, I will give those to her. I'm . Do you by any chance have a flashlight that shines green light?"

" Yea. Here it is. My brother just modified it." I hand my flashlight. What did that girl tell him? He clicks it and the green light comes on.

"Oh I see. You didn't do anything wrong Felicia, It's just green light, upsets her." He seemed uneasy and I don't think I'm getting the whole story. He hands me my flashlight back

"Ok thank you." I say. "Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

" What is that collapsed cottage over there? I tried asking my Mum but she couldn't see it."

" Could you come inside please? Nothing's wrong, We just can't talk about out here." What did I do know? I follow inside. He motions for me to sit on a couch, which I do. I see a new red Laptop on the coffee table. The brand says WizTec, which I don't recognize. He begins to talk. "Have you ever done anything when you were scared or nervous? Something you can't explain?

"WeellI, when Mum said we were moving, the oven turned on. No one was in touching distance."

" Ok. You've probably heard of witches."

" Uh. They ride brooms and do magic and are green and have warts."

" Well Felicia, you are a Witch, minus the green and the warts I know It's a lot to take in at once."

" No kidding." Me? Doing magic?

" Know you were wondering about the cottage."

" Yes."

" Well, Along time ago, there was an evil dark wizard named Voldemort. He was pure evil. Now don't get scared, he's long gone, just while he was alive, there was only one thing that could stop him. So he went to destroy it with magical green light. But he failed."

" The thing was in the cottage, so when he went to destroy it, he blew up half the cottage and Himself?"

" In other words, yes that's pretty much what happens. If you want more details, go read the monument in front, it will give a lot more information."

" Thanks. Can I was one more thing?"

" Sure."

"Is that why that girl got so upset?"

" That is for her to tell you. Oh. You probably shouldn't tell you Mother. You will get a letter anyway know explaining what it means to be a witch.

" Thank you again."

" Your welcome."

Woah.


	13. Chapter 13

It took two hours for Nymphadora to calm down. Not that it was in anyway her fault. When it was finally over, Nymphadora closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Nymphadora didn't feel ready to face the world. Then she heard voices.

" Is she alright?" Gran said.

" I think so. But if she's asleep, we shouldn't wake her." Grandad said.

" Agreed. Do you think she's ready?" Gran asked.

" She wouldn't be anymore ready of we waited until next year."

" I just don't want her to be hurt."

" Me neither. The girl with the flashlight came to the house with Nymphadora's notebook. She had no idea what's going on, but she could she asked about my parents house."

" What did you tell her?"

" That she was a witch, and that green light unsets Nymphadora."

" Good." Then Nymphadora opened her eyes.

" I'm okay" She said.

" Great." Her Grandparents replied simultaneously.

* * *

The next day, Nymphadora awoke with a weight on her shoulders. _How could I lose control like that?_ She thought. _I bet they think I'm weird._ She sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now. Nymphadora went downstairs. She needed to talk to her Grandparents.

"Hello Nymphadora. What are you doing up so early?" Gran asked. Nymphadora was a late sleeper, and rarely came downstairs before she was dressed.

" Hi Gran. I heard you talking yesterday."

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were asleep." Gran was horrified, she couldn't imagine what conclusions her Granddaughter had drawn from that conversation.

" I just wanted to let you know that I'm not upset. And that I want to go to Hogwarts." Nymphadora told Gran.

" Great. On that subject, how would you like to go to Diagon Alley today and get your supplies today?" Gran asked.

" That sounds good." Nymphadora said. If she truly wanted to convince herself that she wanted to to to Hogwarts, than shopping for supplies would be a good place to start.

* * *

After Nymphadora got dressed in a pretty blue dress, with a matching headband, had a quick breakfast, and got on her shoes, it was time to go to Diagon Alley. They used flue power to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. Nymphadora was excited, she had never been in the Leaky Cauldron before. It was warm, and something smelled amazing.

" What smells so good?" Nymphadora asked.

" I don't really know." Grandad said. "The entrance to Diagon Alley is this way."

" Um, that's a wall." Nymphadora was so confused. How could a solid brick wall be an entrance to a magical shopping plaza?

" Look now." Gran said with a smile. The bricks started to move. It was an amazing site. But what lay ahead was somehow even more extravagant.

Diagon Alley was basically a path lined with shops. But it was more than that. As they walked down the path, Nymphadora wished she had 20 eyes so she could see everything. There was one shop that sold books of every color, and another sold many hooting owls, purring cats, and fluffy rabbits. Yet another shop to catch Nymphadora's eye sold potion ingredients that looked very interesting, but the smell was not so pleasant.

" Grandad, where are we going first?" Nymphadora asked.

" Well, before we can buy anything, we need to get some money." Grandad replied.

" Can I look at the supply list again?" Nymphadora asked. She like to have a plan for everything, and didn't want to admit that she had completely forgotten what she needed.

" Of course you can sweetie." Gran answered. " Since I know how much you like to make lists of things, I made a checklist for you."

" Thanks Gran!" Nymphadora was glad that a checklist had already been made. "So once we get our money, can we go get the potion ingredients first?"

" Sure." Gran told Nymphadora. " I think we're here."

" Nymphadora, I should warn you." Grandad started. " To get to that Vault, there is a very fast cart ride that turns around lots of corners. Would you like to wait outside?" It was a hard decision. On one hand, Nymphadora knew she would most likely get sick in this journey to the Vault. On the other hand, She wanted to see what was in the vault.

" Um, I'll take a rain check on this one." Nymphadora said. No matter how curious she was, it would kinda be a bummer to get sick in Diagon Alley. After all, there was so much left to explore.

" Ok dear, I'll get some money while you stay in the steps with Gran." Grandad said as he walked inside.

* * *

By the time Grandad came out, Nymphadora had make a complete plan of action. First they would go to get potion ingredients, because it was the one Nymphadora was the least excited to go in. After that, they would work there way across the shops until they they got to wands. Nymphadora was really excited to get a wand. And for the final stop, they would get a pet. Nymphadora hadn't decided what she wanted yet. Owls could carry your mail, but Nymphadora loved the cats that lived down the street. And who could resist a fluffy rabbit?. She remembered Gran telling her that you used to be able to bring toads as your pet, but this year, they were going to try rabbits instead, because toads just weren't selling.

* * *

The morning went by in a blur. They had gotten everything from spell books to horned slugs to robes. It was time for the things Nymphadora was really excited about. The wandshop was across the street from the pet shop, so it was hard to decide where to go first. After a lot of mental deliberation, she decided it would be better to get her wand without an animal making noises in the background. The sign said: Lemons Wandshop. Nymphadora walked right up to the door, and as she opened the door, a woman and a girl walked right out.

The woman was extremely tall and thin. She had raven black hair pulled up into a bun, that only made her look taller. She had high cheekbones, and her face wore a no-nonsense expression. Nymphadora moved away from the woman. She could tell the woman wanted nothing to do with her. In fact, Nymphadora got the feeling the woman actually hated her.

Behind the woman, was a girl that looked about Nymphadora's age. The girl was tiny compared to what looked like her mother. Her hair was a platinum blonde, and had a stripe of emerald green in it. Her hair was in a long braid behind her back, that ended at her waist. The girl looked as if she hadn't been outside in years. She must have noticed Nymphadora was looking at her, so she turned her head. The girl's eyes were a deep sapphire blue. That's all Nymphadora could tell, because the girl quickly turned away. But Nymphadora was certain that as the girl walked away, she was crying. Nymphadora walked into the shop behind her grandparents.

" Who were those people?" She asked. Gran and Grandad looked at each other with worried expressions, and didn't reply for a moment.

" I don't really know." Gran said, slow in the beginning and rushed at the end. she didn't glance at Nymphadora, but to her upper left. Nymphadora could sense that Grab was lying, but Nymphadora wasn't in the mood to interrogate further.

* * *

Nymphadora entered the pet shop full of joy. It was time to pick out her pet, but the question remained. Which one would she pick? Nymphadora had already ruled out owls, there were owls she could use at Hogwarts. That still left cats and rabbits. Nymphadora decided to look at every one of her opinions before she picked.

" Gran, Grandad?" She asked.

" Yes?" They asked.

" We're gonna be here awhile." And with that, Nymphadora went down the row that cats first. She could hear soft purrs, and people like her, looking at the options available. Nymphadora passed cat after cat, from tiny kittens to one that looked roughly like a small tiger. Just as she was about to look at the rabbits, Nymphadora saw the most amazing cat in the history of ever.

The cat was a medium size. She had black fur, and white paws. Her eyes were very dark, they were hard to find at first. Her tail also had a white mitten on the end. But the thing Nymphadora loved most about this cat was the small white dot in the center of its forehead. Nymphadora knew that this was the perfect pet. There was no way any rabbit could outshine this cat. So after Nymphadora bought the cat, all of the Potters went home.


	14. Chapter 14

Nymphadora lay on her bed, admiring her wand. The wood was a light color, lighter than any wand she had ever seen, after all, it was birch wood, with a dragon heartstring core. On the handle of the wand, there was a pattern that looked like several wooden beads stuck together, bettering smaller as they progressed to the top. When the beading stopped, a detailed spiral worked its way up until there was no more wand left. The detail on it was extravagant, Nymphadora could hardly imagine how long it would have taken to carve every last detail to perfection. While she was gazing at the wand, the cat she had gotten at diagon alley jumped up onto her bed. Nymphadora had named her cat Rocky. She could already imagine herself at class, learning how to using her wand. But thinking about school brought up something she had never thought of before. What house would she be in?

Her family had a long history of Gryffindors. She lived in Godric's Hollow, the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor. But Nymphadora didn't feel brave enough to belong in Gryffindor. Her Grandparents were Gryffindors, and her sister was a Gryffindor. They had all done amazing things. All she had done was psychological episode at a green flashlight.

Ravenclaws were very smart. A few of her cousins were Ravenclaw, and she had heard that poetry was something a lot of Ravenclaws did. Whenever she considered it, Ravenclaw always sounded interesting, and fun. Ravenclaws never seemed to judge anyone based on house or interests.

Hufflepuff just made Nymphadora's blood boil, and not because she didn't want to be in it. She hated when people said that Hufflepuffs were pushovers, because her cousin Andromeda was one of the best people Nymphadora had met. Hufflepuffs stood for kindness, and Nymphadora just didn't get why people were prejudice toward them. In the Battle of Hogwarts, all the Hufflepuffs who could stay and help did. And Nymphadora Tonks, her namesake, was a Hufflepuff. In short, Nymphadora would be pleased if she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

And Nymphadora was just plain confused about Slytherin. Alcuzor and Voldemort were both Slytherins, and not to mention a few others. But not all Slytherins are evil, like her Uncle Albus, Uncle Scorpius, and Severus Snape. But she still didn't really want to be in Slytherin. But she had decided that if she was sorted into Slytherin, then she would just make the best of it. After all, She didn't believe that your House defined you. But she felt like the only one who felt that way.


End file.
